It Was a Hot Day in Las Vegas
by KatyRye
Summary: On a slow shift the team debates the details of how Grissom and Sara got together. Comedy. GSR. One shot


Dear Readers,

As you know. I have a serious problem writing stories and keeping them on the line for a long time. This is a one-shot comedy. I hope you like it. I do think it is funny. I miss you all. I hope you are having a good day. I have a lot of stories in my brain, including a ghost anthology called _In No Man's Land_ and a dragon/adventure called _In The Kingdom of the dragons_. If you think CSI FF will die out because the show is over, just google Perry Mason Fanfics. It will keep going. Please be blessed and enjoy this flicket. xoxox from mokpo . - Katy ( " K" to the " T" )

~8~

It was a Hot Day in Las Vegas

~8~

* * *

Most of the time when you think you know somebody, the chances are that you don't know them at all. People that you are the closest to can one day reveal something about themselves, and your opinion of them would be forever changed.

"How long do you think they have been seeing each other?" Greg asked.

Catherine shrugged. "For all we know they have always been," she said.

They were seated around the wide, black table in the break room. The shift had slowed to a crawl, and they were relishing the opportunity to talk about the news that Sara Sidle and Gil Grissom had revealed themselves as an item.

Greg took a seat at the table. "I am sure we all have some interesting stories to contribute," he said.

Catherine agreed. "I think it was all Sara," she said. "Grissom has his noes too far down a microscope to make a move."

Nick disagreed. "I think Grissom has a soft side," he said as he took a bite of a burrito." And I think it was very romantic."

Warrick shook his head. "Man," he started. "I bet Griss got some game. You know Sara don't be playing."

They all looked at one another and smiled. They all chewed their food silently, but looked up when they saw the couple they were speaking of walk down the hall side-by-side. Nick leaned forward and everyone leaned forward to listen intently.

"It was a hot day in Las Vegas…..

~8~

The day was like none that he had seen before. The day was so clear, that you could look for miles and yet see no clouds. Every color, from the green on the trees to the yellow of the buttercups, was amazingly striking.

{ **Warrick:** "Is this a cartoon?"}

Gil Grissom was sitting back, enjoying the beautiful day. His window was open and he could hear the birds singing their sweet songs.

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day…" he said as he closed his book of sonnets.

[ **Catherine** : "Get to the point".]

 _Grissom looks up the ceiling, puzzled._

He had been thinking of her beautiful skin and sweet voice all day. The love he had for her was deep enough to fill an ocean. He had been in love with her for so long, but how could a man like him earn the love of such a lady.

He looked up when he heard a knock at the door and gently laid aside his book.

[ **Greg:** "Get to the point Romeo"]

 _Grissom turns to look over his shoulder, but shrugs and walks towards the door._

When he opened it he saw her, the object of his affection. Her beauty took his breath away. She was standing there in a dainty sundress, her eyes wide with sadness. Could she feel the same?

"Sara?" Grissom said. "Is something wrong?"

Sara looked like she had been crying and she shook her head. "No," she said, looking deeply into his eyes.

{ **Warrick** : "You want some wine for all that cheese?" **Nick** : "Let me finish" ]

 _Grissom and Sara both looked around. She looks past Grissom's shoulder into the apartment, but sees no one. Finally, they turn their attention back to one another._

"Come in," Grissom said to her, opening the door wider and stepping back so that she could pass. "Can I get you a drink?"

Sara smiled. "Sure," she said.

He turned to pick up a bottle of champagne that was sitting in a sitting in a silver bucket beside his chair. He uncorked it skillfully, causing her to smile.

{ **Catherine:** "Who has a bottle of champagne just sitting in their living room?"}

 _Grissom and Sara both look down at the bottle and back at each other. They both shrug and Grissom continues to pour._

Sara accepted her glass and brought it to her lips. Grissom raised his own glass and took a small sip. He needed to tell her what was on his heart, but would she be accepting? Would she want him?

"Gil," Sara said. "I need to tell you something."

Grissom set down his glass and took her hands in his. They were so small in his own and he was amazed at how soft they were.

Grissom took a seat. "You can tell me anything," he said.

{ **Catherine snorts:** "Oh, Jesus."}

 _Sara glances around confused and Grissom lets go of Sara's hands. They both look around, worried._

" _Are you alone?" Sara says._

 _Grissom nods and they reassume their earlier positions._

Sara's stomach was a bundle of nerves, but she pushed forward. "I love you, Gil Grissom," she said.

Grissom holds a rose up to Sara and she smiles. She brings it to her nose and inhales its sweet scent.

{ **Warrick:** "So now he is sitting around with a rose?"}

 _Sara looks at the rose with a raised eyebrow. Grissom looks unsure about where it came from. He opens his hand and it falls to the ground_

He tilts Sara's chin up with his finger and looks deeply into her dark eyes. "I love you too," he said as he pulled her to him. "Since the first day I met you."

~0~

"That's enough of that," Warrick said, getting up to throw his garbage away.

Nick leaned back in his chair. "Laugh all you want," he said. "But I think it was romantic."

Catherine scoffed. "Yeah, but it wasn't a hallmark movie."

Nick tossed his burrito wrapper towards the trashcan. It bounced off the rim and hit the floor. "Anyone else have a better idea?" he asked.

"I think Grissom had a little swag going on," Warrick said. "He obviously has some game that we don't know about."

"Swag?" Nick asked with a raised eyebrow. "Grissom?"

"I can guarantee you that man knows nothing about swag," Catherine added.

Warrick leaned in. "It was a hot day in Las Vegas…

~8~

Sara sat on her couch, poring over a case file she brought home with her. It was like her to bring her work home, but her work was her life; what else was there? She had a bottle of beer opened beside her and the stereo system was on, playing a relaxing melodic tune. There was a sharp rap on the door and she stood in socked feet.

"Grissom," she says when she opened it.

"Baby, we need to talk," he said to her.

[ **Catherine:** Baby?]

 _Sara looks past Grissom into the hallway. She shrugs and pops her head back into her apartment. She gives Grissom's outfit a once over and wrinkles her forehead. The top three buttons of his shirt are undone and his shirt is tucked into his snuggly fitting jeans._

" _Nice outfit, Tex?" she said._

[ **Warrick** :" A man needs a swag outfit."]

 _They heard a cackle of laughter and glanced around themselves nervously._

" _Do you have someone here?" Grissom asked, raising an eyebrow at her._

 _Sara shook her head. "No," she answered._

Grissom reverts back to his relaxed pose and Sara takes another pull of her beer. "Come in boss," she said, stepping back so he could enter.

Grissom walks past her with a strut, and tosses his jacket on the couch.

[ **Catherine** : "I thought it was a hot day. Why does he have a jacket?]

 _The jacket vanishes. Grissom and Sara look at the couch in confusion._

Sara turns her attention back to Grissom. "Want a beer?" she says.

Grissom sits down on her couch. "Yeah," he says. He picks up the remote to her stereo and Barry white starts to play.

[ **Nick** : "Barry White?"]

Grissom stood and walked toward Sara. "All this tension is too much for me," she said, running a hand through her hair.

Sara looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said, coyly.

"Yes you do, girl," he said to her.

Sara hands him his beer. "Well, what can we do," she said.

Grissom grabs her by the wrist and pulls her to him. "This," his said as he pulled her into a kiss.

~0~

"Oh shut up!" Catherine said laughingly.

Warrick leaned back. "Hey, can't blame a man for getting his groove on."

Greg closed his ears. "I never want to hear about Grissom getting groove again," he said.

Nick shook his head. "That's just too unlike him," he said.

Warrick smiled at his friend. "Oh and that Walt Disney love story was?" he asked.

Catherine held up her hand. "You two are both wrong," she stated. "Grissom has his mind too focused on his work to even start something like that."

"Well, then you go," Nick challenged her. "How do you think it happened?"

Catherine smiled. "I don't think you kids are ready for this," she joked, then she leaned in. "It was a hot day in Las Vegas…..

~8~

Gil Grissom sat in his office dressed in the suit he had worn to court. He was filing last minute paper work and he was on a time crunch. To say he was overworked was an understatement. He had totally forgotten about the work that Catherine had lain on his desk the previous day.

 _Grissom looks up. "I'm getting to it!"_

The door to his office opens quietly and Sara slips inside.

"Sara, I'm a little busy," Grissom said. "I have a bunch of paper work to file."

Sara walked forward and put her hands on his desk. "Gil, we need to talk," she said. "Now."

Grissom looked at her with surprise. "Can it wait?" he asked.

Sara shook her head and sat on his desk. "I'm tired of waiting," she said, bringing her booted foot up and setting it down. "I need you, Grissom."

[ **Warrick:** "Who, Nelly!"]

 _Grissom and Sara look back, but then turn their attention back to each other_.

Grissom takes off his glasses and leans back in his chair. He motions for her to move her foot off his desk, but Sara shakes her head. She gives him a wry smile.

"Okay, "he said to her. "What do you need?"

Sara brings her boot down and walks sexily around to his side of the desk, the sound of her heels clicking as she walked.

[ **Nick:** "I thought she was wearing boots." **Catherine:** "She changed."]

 _Sara throws a pair of boots in the corner of the office and Grissom looks puzzled. Sara shrugs at him, but continues to walk around the desk to him._

When she reaches him, Grissom sees that Sara is now wearing a red dress that stopped just above her knees.

[ **Warrick:** "So, she changed clothes too?" **Catherine:** "She was always wearing that." **Greg:** "Yeah, but who wears something like that to a crime lab?"]

 _Sara looks around the office, but shrugs._

She lifted up her high heel clad foot and placed it on Grissom's chest. She took his tie in her hand and leaned own until she was inches away from his face. The wind from the fan behind him blew her hair back.

[ **Warrick:** "Fan?" **Catherine: "** Well, it is a hot day."]

 _A fan appears in the corner and Sara stumbles on the chord into Grissom's arms._

[ **Nick:** "I thought he was sitting"]

 _Sara stands up straight and looks up. "There are too many inconsistencies here."_

[ **Catherine:** "Just bear with me."]

Sara pops Grissom's collar and looks seductively into his eyes. She laced her fingers around his neck and brought his head down so that she could whisper into his ear.

"I'm your work now, boss?" she said into his ear.

~0~

"You have to stop this," Warrick said, making the 'cut' motion with his fingers. "Call the fire department."

"What?" Catherine said, bring a cup of coffee to her lops. "I think it was sexy. I think Sara told him how it was gonna be."

Greg laughed. "But not porno hot," he said. "I think Grissom is a classy dude. It was little smooth."

Nick agreed with him. "Yes," he said. "Classy."

"Yeah but with a twist," he leaned in towards the others. "It was hot day in Las Vegas…

~8~

Sara opened the door to the interrogation room and walked in dressed in a black cocktail dress and stilettos.

[ **CATHERINE'S VOICE** : "Really, Greg?"]

 _Sara looks over her shoulder, but shrugs and continues to walk into the room._

She takes a sea in the metal chair and crosses her legs. Gil Grissom walks in behind her and takes off his fedora. He tosses it into a corner, where it lands neatly on coat rack.

[ **WARRICK'S VOICE** : "When did we have a coat rack in the interrogation room?" ]

He shuts the door behind him, drapes his jacket over a chair, and sits down to face her. "Lady, you've been running through my mind all day," he said to her.

Sara pulls a cigarette out. "Got a light?" she asks in a smoky voice.

 **[NICK'S VOICE** : "Greg, the break room is a no smoking area."]

Grissom opens a file. "No mam, "he said," this is a no smoking area."

Sara puts the cigarette away and opens a compact mirror to carefully apply her lipstick. "What am in for?" she asked. "Besides running through your mind?"

Grissom swallowed. "Lady, you're being held on fifteen counts of breaking my heart," he said.

The sound of erupting laughter caused Sara and Grissom to look up and all around them. They look back at each other and raised their eyebrows.

Grissom returns his focus to Sara. "Of all the crime labs in all the world," he said. "You had to walk into mine."

Sara smiled at him and put the lipstick away. "A man like you doesn't need a woman like me," she said. "I'm trouble mister."

Grissom stood to walk over to her. He grabbed her by the forearms and pulled her to her feet.

"Frankly, my dear," he said as he lowered his head to kiss her. "I really don't give a damn."

~0~

"Dude, that isn't even logical!" Warrick laughed.

Greg shrugged. "I just wanted to give it a little class," he said with a grin.

Nick shook his head. "You're not even in the right decade!" he laughed.

"I'll tell you how it happened!" a loud, angry voice boomed from the door way.

The CSI's turned to see Conrad Ecklie, looking annoyed, standing there with his arms crossed.

"It was insubordinate and childish is what it was!" he said, pointing at them. "It wasn't sexy, or romantic, or… gangster!"

The team members looked at each other and Catherine looked worried. Ecklie approached the table, placed both his hands on top, and leaned in.

"I was a hot day in Las Vegas….

~8~

The crime scene was like every other that Gil Grissom had seen, but he had had it with the rules.

"Shouldn't you be using gloves," a patrolman asked as Grissom signed into the crime scene.

Grissom shook his head. "I know what I am doing because I have a fancy PhD."

{ **Catherine:** "Really, Conrad?}

 _Gil Grissom looked up at the sky, wrinkled his forehead, but kept walking._

He lifted up the yellow tape, ducked underneath, and stepped purposely on the shoe impressions he saw. When he reached the body, David Phillips was busy checking liver temperature.

"You done?" Grissom asked roughly.

David shook his head. "I haven't released the body yet," he said. "Can you wait for a few moments."

Grissom shook his head. "I am Grissom," he said, grabbing the thermometer from David's hand. "I wait for no one."

{ **Nick** : "Ecklie, Grissom would never destroy evidence like that." **Ecklie: "** With Sidle distracting him anything is possible." }

 _As if on Cue, Sara appeared by his side._

"What the hell is this shit?" she said, raising her hands up.

"More work," he said, giving her a slap on the butt. "It won't take too long."

Sara, with her bare hands, slipped her hand into the corpse's pocket. "I found a wallet," she said, pulling it out and flipping it open. "Master Car, bonus."

Grissom sighed. "Well at least we can get a pizza," he said.

Sara looked at him with a devilish smile and chewed on her lower lip. "Or a hotel room," she said.

{ **Greg:** "Now you have them stealing?" }

 _Both Grissom and Sara look up at the sky and Gil shouts angrily. "I am trying to talk!"_

"Yeah let's get a room," he said, dropping the little evidence he had collected.

"What about Eckilie?" Sara asked, stepping on the body and walking along side Grissom.

"More paperwork for him!" he laughed.

Sara joined him in his laughter. "You know he has always wanted me fired?" She asked, putting her arms around his neck.

Grissom nodded. "I only hired you for my own satisfaction, you know," he said, kissing her neck.

~8~

"Conrad," Catherine interrupted. "That is ludicrous!"

Ecklie nodded. "About as ludicrous as you guys sitting here. Now get to work before I find a new team!"

After he left everyone stood. Their questions hadn't really been answered. Greg looked around at his friends.

"So, what do you think _really_ happened?" he asked.

Nick clapped him on the arm. "The world may never know," he laughed as they got back to work.

~8~

THE END

~8~

.


End file.
